Bendy And The Ink Machine
by Shattered Glass AU
Summary: this is a rewritten version of she will set us free and my writing skills have gotten so much better... I hope. anyway, enjoy the show :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Moving Pictures**_

Lily Stein opened her eyes to see a rotted ceiling and not her sky blue ceiling, that was above her bed in her house. Wherever she was It reeked of ink and it reminded her of how people used to make cartoons. Blinking a few times she sat up and looked around, the smell of ink got worse and knew from the moment she woke up that this was not her house outside the city. It only took her a few seconds to realize where she was, she was inside Bendy And The Ink Machine, one of her favorite indie horror games aside from FNAF. The frown on her face from before grew into a grin similar to the Dancing Demon's grin found on most Posters that were littered around the studio.

She shot up, but stopped when her vision darkened a little, "Whoa I think I stood up a little to fast there." She shook her head when her vision cleared and eagerly made her way to the Ink Machine. The smell and sound of ink dripping didn't make her feel scared but she could appreciate The Meatly's efforts on trying to make the studio more creepy, even in the newer updates to the game she knew this place like the back of her hand.

She slowed as she came to the room next to the gate that was playing music, she wondered why there was music coming from there and why it turned off when she got too close. But that was a question for later right now she had an Ink Demon to deal with at the moment. She stopped at the chart for the ink output that was on the wall, at the end of the hall, and noticed the initials at the corner of the paper, it reads _T.C,_ if she looked hard enough. She turned away from it and stepped over the pipe with a sign on it that read "_**Watch your step**_" on it. After stepping into the Ink Machine room and waving to the cutout, she stood against the wooden railing and looked into the hole that housed the infamous Ink Machine.

The brown-haired girl turned her head and looked at the lift and huffed crossing her arms. " This lift could use a few dry cells." Turning to the shelf to her left she plucked it from its spot and opened the chest underneath the shelf and taking out the cell inside it. After placing the dry cells in their rightful place she pulled the lever to activate it. " Let's see what your hiding down there Joey."

She leaned against the warped wooden railing, watching as the lift pulled the Ink Machine out of the dark abyss that housed it. She always loved seeing the machine rise out of the darkness, it gave her that creepy feeling in her gut and she loved it. "So this is the Ink Machine huh? I wonder how you turn it on?" She was reciting Henry's lines from the cause it felt natural to her and because she knew them by heart. She slowly walked away from the room, and she looked around as she made her way to the end of the new hallway that had just opened up. She turned left and jumped slightly when a board fell from the ceiling.

She entered the pedestal room and briefly glanced at the item frames and walked back out in search of the items needed for the machine (although she never knew what they were for). After running around for about an hour or so she had all the items she needed and headed back to the pedestal room placing the items where they needed to be, she turned to the lever and looked at the button next to it that read in flashing letters "_**Low Pressure**_", turning she walked out of the room and down the hall, stopping at the intersection before continuing forward.

At the end of the hallway, she came across a table with a tape recording on it. She looked at it for a few seconds before pressing play.

**Voice of**

**Wally Franks **

"_At this point, I don't get what _

_Joey's plan is for this company._

_The animations sure aren't being_

_finished on time anymore. And I_

_certainly don't see why we need this_

_machine. It's noisy, it's messy._

_and who needs that much ink_

_anyway? _

_Also, get this, Joey had each one_

_of us donate something from our_

_work station. We put them on_

_these little pedestals in the break_

_room. To help appease the gods,_

_Joey says. Keep things going._

_I think he's lost his mind, but, hey,_

_he writes the checks._

_But I tell you what if one more of _

_these pipes burst, I'm out of here."_

She laughed when the tape ended, then wondered if anyone had laughed like she did, then thought that it was unlikely to have happened. She continued down the hall and turned left again. When she came to the end of the hall a cutout of bendy popped out from the corner and she laughed, petting it on the head when she passed it. After walking into the small room with a projector (that turned on after she got in the room) she found the valve need to restore the pressure to the ink machine, she had a hard time turning it but when she did, it seemed to turn it's self, just like in the game.

She heard a loud crack, and the pipe next to the entrance of the room burst, spilling ink everywhere and slowly flooding the room. The ink went up to her shins and she realized that she was barefoot and was grateful for it. She carefully made her way out of the projector room and stopped where the ink was spraying out onto the floor covering the stairs and that's how far the flooding rose. Running quickly under the spray, half her body was covered in ink, she didn't seem to mind, she was the type to get down and dirty. She shook her whole body, ink flinging off her in clumps, but her skin was still slightly stained.

She stumbled a little down the hallway, making her way back to the pedestal room while leaving inky footprints that slowly faded as she got closer to her destination. As she stepped into the room she stopped, wondering if she should do this, shaking her head, she stepped up the lever at the end of the and pulled it down watching as the button next to it changed to the word "_**Running**_" in flashing letters. Her heart thudded in her chest as she slowly made her way over to the Ink Machine. Her footsteps faltered as she neared the room, she stopped next to the dresser outside the room, and she took a few moments to calm her beating heart. Before long, she managed to calm her heart and she put on her best neutral face and continued to the boarded-up room.

She was about an arms length away when suddenly, an inky arm shot out from behind the boards, trying to reach for her, but she had stepped aside at the last second and smiled at the inky beast before her, puzzled the Ink Demon looked at her or at least tried to, he couldn't really see where she was with all the ink covering his eyes. His head snapped in her direction when she spoke.

" _I bet you weren't expecting me, were ya? Turn your back for one second and I'm like WAZOO! Ninja skills!" _she giggled as she said this, and suddenly, she was in his face, he stumbled back a step before she poked the spot where his nose was supposed to be, and in an instant, she was gone, slightly confused the Ink Demon disappeared into a puddle like he was never there.

She trudged through the ink that was slowly flooding the hall, she jumped when the gate that was now closed, made a loud cracking sound as the ink tried to burst through. She continued to calmly go through the ink until she reached the hallway with the exit, the door was cracked open letting sunlight filter through, as if to taunt her, but she ignored it, stopping before the spot that was supposed to break under her. Bracing herself for the long fall, she took a few steps forward, hearing a loud crack, and she fell down the hole. At the bottom she landed in a pool of ink, it went up to about her hips in height, and she struggled to get to the valve that would drain the ink from the room.

After draining the room of ink, she stepped towards the shelf, glancing at it before pressing play on the tape that was on the third shelf.

**Voice of**

**Thomas Conner**

" _It's dark and it's cold and it's_

_Stuck in behind every single wall_

'_now. in some places, I swear this_

_godforsaken ink is clear up to my_

_knees! Whoever thought that_

_these crummy pipes could hold up_

_under this kind of strain either_

_knows something about pressure I_

_don't, or he's some kind of idiot. _

_But the real worst part about all_

_this.. are them noises the system_

_makes. Like a dying dog on its_

_last legs. Make no mistake, this_

_place... this... machine... heck, this_

_whole darn thing… it just isn't_

_natural. _

_You can bet, I won't be doing_

_any more repair jobs for Mister_

_Joey Drew."_

She left the room and moved down the stairs that led to the lower parts of the studio, draining the ink along the way. After draining the last of the ink at the bottom of the staircase, she opened the door that led to a small room with an ax on a table of some sort. Grabbing the ax she cut down the boards that blocked the doorway. When she made it to the other side and opened another door when the room started to shake and she turned back to see that part of the ceiling had collapsed preventing her from going back even if she wanted to. She continued forward and found herself standing in a room filled with chairs and two coffins were lying against the wall.

In the middle of the room was a pentagram with the candles still lit. She stepped into the pentagram and a dark fog filled the room darkening her vision. She saw flashes of a wheelchair, the Ink Machine, and the last image she saw was of bendy looming over her before a board from overhead fell on her and knocked her out dropping her ax in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Old Song**_

She slowly awoke to the sound of footsteps, and rattling breath, it sounded as if whoever it was had ink clogged in their throat. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up knowing exactly who was in the room with her. She rubbed her temples to ease away the headache she had upon coming into the world of waking. She looked up at the growling, inky mess in front of her with a smile and said softly. "_You and I don't get to talk as often as I'd like." _

The Ink demon in front of her let out a low hiss before walking away to a portal that had opened up. With a grin that matched the one on his face, she said in a singsong voice, that sounded like Alice Angel's, "_Bye Bendy." _he stopped in his tracks for a few seconds before turning around to find that the human girl was gone. He could hear her going down the stairs. Letting out a frustrated huff, he limped through his portal and was gone.

Lily still had that grin on her face at his reaction to her words. She wasn't surprised in the slightest that he was somewhat mad at her for not being even remotely afraid of him, it seemed to piss him off to no end. As she headed down the stairs she contemplated whether or not she should do everything in her power to piss him off, she settled for a little bit of everything, her new goals were to find ways to piss off, confuse, and irritate the infamous Ink Demon. The grin on her face grew impossibly wide as she continued to make her way down the small flight of stairs. The ink that had coated her before was now gone, leaving her to wonder what happened to it.

When she came to the bottom of the stairs she hummed a little tune and skipped down the small hallway. She passed the banjo that was leaning against the wall, plucking a few strings as she went by. Turning right at the small intersection she found Sammy's audio log and pressed play.

_**Voice of**_

_**Sammy Lawrence**_

_"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. _

_The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. _

_I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. _

_Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. _

_For I know you are coming to save me. _

_And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. _

_But, love requires sacrifice. _

_Can I get an amen?"_

After the audio ended, his voice rang out seemingly from behind her.

"I said can I get an amen?"

She didn't even flinch when she heard his voice and turned around and continued on her way. She climbed up the small steps down the hall and in the end, there was a bendy cutout, Giving it an evil grin she moved on to the ink flooded hallway. Silently thanking the gods that she didn't have shoes on she sloshed her way into the hall, her movements slowing down considerably. About halfway down, Sammy appeared at the end of the hall holding a bendy cutout. She knew that calling out to him would prove pointless, so she ignored him for the time being.

Once she made it out of the ink-filled hallway, she shook her feet sending ink splatters everywhere. Walking up to the gate she found that it was already open for her, she only two guesses as to who could have done this and she was betting it was her first choice. Crawling through the boards she made her way the power switch. After pulling the lever down and adjusting her grip on her ax, she stepped into the newly lit room trying to calm her racing heart.

Moving forward the first searcher popped up, slowly crawling towards her. Lifting her ax and moving back a few steps, she swung slicing its head clean off, and she said with a giggle "_Off with their heads"_

Two searchers popped up from their puddles to her left, one lunged for her legs while the other tried going behind her. Jumping over the first, she swung her ax again slicing both of them in half. Huffing she readied herself for the rest of them. Hearing a moan she whipped around, throwing her ax while doing so, she watched as it went through two searchers and landing with a loud thunk.

The last three searchers didn't move as she retrieved her ax, hefting it on her shoulder, she stood there staring at them and watched as they dived back into their puddles. She made her way to the now open hallway, huffing as she went. That fight had made her a little out of breath.

After finding Wally's keys and opening Sammy's sanctuary and turning the valve, she stepped out of the sanctuary and looked up at the balcony to see Sammy watching her. Taking a step towards the door, nine searchers arose from the floor, all of the moaning and groaning. Taking a deep breath she said " _Didn't you learn your lesson last time? Fighting you guys is something that is not on the top of my bucket list." _

One of them, decidedly the dumbest one of the group, lunged for her. Rolling her eyes she proceeded to slice it in half, her ax sinking into the floorboards. Yanking out her ax she gave them a look that said: " who's next?"

The remaining searchers parted, making room for her to get to the door, her face softened to a small genuine smile as she reached down to the last searcher and gave it a pat on the head. Before exiting the room she turned and waved at the remaining searchers, some waved back as they went back to their puddles.

"_**Now." **_she thought " _**time to get that other valve."**_

*Time Skip*

Climbing the stairs from the infirmary, she made her way to Sammy's office to get to the drain switch. Patting the head of a cutout outside the door she stepped inside. After pulling the lever and listening to the radio on the desk she left the room. Making her way slowly down the hallway, she wanted to calm her heart before being knocked out by Sammy. Reaching the end of the hallway she felt something hit the back of her head, falling on her side, the last thing she heard was " _**Sheep Sheep Sheep, it's time for sleep."**_

As she slowly came to she saw Sammy standing in front of her saying something. "_**There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep running away now, would we? No, we wouldn't."**_

Her vision blurred and came in and out focus but cleared up after a bit. _**I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me."**_ He chuckled at the last part. "_**It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel." **_she knew exactly what he meant by that and didn't like it one bit. _**But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. **_

He finished his speech before leaving her alone. As he spoke on the intercom she slipped out of her bonds with ease when she heard Sammy crying out in pain. Quickly grabbing her ax she readied herself for the searchers that surprisingly didn't come. Deciding not to question it, she ran down the hall slicing the boards in her way. Turning to her left, she saw the ink machine lowering down into the deeper parts of the studio. Before it was completely gone, she called out "_Ink machine, buddy, where ya going?" _

Continuing down the hall, she slipped through the boards not really wanting to lose her ax. She stood in front of the large puddle of ink that bendy was supposed to come out of, taking a few steps forward she smiled as the Ink Demon arose in front of her. Neither of the two moved for the longest time, Lily has still had a shit-eating grin on her face, while the Ink Demon's permanent smile turned down into a frown.

Bendy was the first to move, limping forward slowly he stepped out of the ink-filled hallway, his inky veins that traveled on the walls were like a web that followed him. When he finally came to a stop he towered over the much smaller human in front of him, he leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the girl.

She began to rock back and forth on her heels as she waited for whatever he was about to do.

Now that the demon was so close, she could really get a good look at him, he was at least eight feet tall and he looked like he was made of skin and bones. His spine was poking out of his back and his left leg was twisted at an odd angle. Reaching a hand out to his chest she proceeded to fix his bowtie. The demon in front of her stilled when she touched him, his mind going blank for a few seconds.

When she finally stopped messing with his bowtie, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a pat on the head. "_You know you should get your leg checked out," _he grumbled in response. He was starting to get annoyed by this human, and he decided that he would keep an eye on this human for a while.

" _no offense to you, but I think you'd look much better with a tail. But then again I might try to pull it." _she laughed at the last part. Slightly intrigued he watched her crawl through the boarded up hallway, not bothering to use the ax she was carrying.

He appeared next to her on the other side of the boards, limping as he followed her down the maze-like hallway. She seemed to know where she was going, as she managed to avoid dead-end after dead-end. After a few minutes of walking, the duo stopped at a door, turning to the demon who was trailing behind her like a lost puppy, she contemplated whether or not she should tell him who was going to show up soon. She finally came to the decision to tell him. "_Before we go in there's someone I think you would be happy to meet if it is him or just another clone." _

The demon tilted his head in confusion, he didn't know what she meant by that but figured he'd find out soon enough.

Opening the door she held it open for the taller being, "_Ladies first." _she said sarcastically. He stuck out his long, forked tongue at her in retort. Laughing, she grabbed a plushie off the shelve and gave it a squeeze. The demon, whose back was facing her, was unaware of what the other was about to do.

Smiling, Lily tossed the plushy she was holding at the taller being, said plushy bounced off his head, landing with a squeak on the ground. Turning around he saw the human holding a plushie, he let out a low growl. She turned and said: "_what? I didn't do it." _

He frowned and picked up the one he knew she threw at him and threw it back, getting a yelp from the girl in response. She turned and threw it right back, earning a grunt from the demon.

This went on for a few minutes, before finally, he picked her up, trapping her against his chest. She let out a squeal of laughter, and she squirmed in his grasp trying to break free. After about two minutes of twisting and turning, she gave up and went limp in his arms. Smirking she said: "_well I'm pooped, you'll have to carry me." _

He shook his head, letting out a hiss of laughter, he adjusted his grip on the human he was holding. Pointing at the door she said, "_Onward my friend." _limping, he moved over to the door and held the girl with one arm and opened the door with the other. He stepped inside the room and looked around at the barrels on the ground and cans of soup on the floor.

Taking a step to grab a can, when a clanking sound was heard from the hall, he stiffened and let out a low growl. Rolling her eyes she put a hand on his arm to calm him before calling out, "_Hey, you can come out now, don't be shy we don't bite." _

Slow footsteps came from the hall and out stepped Boris, he started shaking like a leaf when he saw the Ink Demon standing there with a girl in his arms.

Slipping from the Demon's grasp, she slowly walked over to Boris, trying not to panic him further. "_Hey, Boris, buddy it's ok he's not going to hurt you." _once she was in arms reach, she pulled the shaking wolf into a hug, leaving room for him to pull away if he wanted to. After the wolf calmed down, she explained why The Demon was with her, and that he had good intentions.

When she was sure that the wolf had calmed down enough, she asked the wolf if he knew of any place that she could rest up safely.

The wolf led them to his safehouse, still slightly wary of The Demon that trailed behind. Once inside the safe house, Boris led the girl to his room that had an extra bed. Laying down on the bed, she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. The Ink Demon sat next to the bed and kept watch over the human girl.


	3. Chapter 3

She slowly opened her eyes and found that she had two arms wrapped around her and realized that Bendy had climbed in bed with her, holding her like a teddy bear. Not wanting to leave bed yet, she curled up against The Demon and closed her eyes for a few minutes. After about thirty minutes, she yawned and stretched as best she could.

Poking The Demon awake, she slowly stood and ran a hand through her hair and grabbed a ponytail from her pocket and put her hair up in a messy bun.

Grumbling, The Ink Demon sat upon the bed, the blanket falling off his body and onto the floor.

After messing with her hair for a bit she left the room to find Boris. Bendy trailed behind her, hoping that maybe the wolf wouldn't freak out too badly. They found the wolf sitting in a chair with some playing cards, it looked like he had set it up for a game of three.

She shuffled over to the table and sat down, The Demon sat next to her staring at the cards with a blank expression on his face. She smiled and held up the cards and showed the others how to do so. "_So Boris, are we playing Go Fish?" _getting a firm nod from the wolf, the trio played a few rounds of Go Fish for a few hours. Setting down her cards she asked the wolf if he was hungry, she laughed when the wolf nodded vigorously and his tail wagged.

After doing a little fetch quest for soup cans she put all the soup she had collected into the pot and waited for it to heat up.

She grabbed two bowls and poured some soup into them before setting one down in front of Boris and the other in front of her. After she and Boris finished the soup, the wolf reached behind his chair and pulled out a toolbox that had the lever inside.

Smiling she grabbed the handle and used it to open the door.

She told the boys to wait for her outside as she had to grab something. Running back into the bedroom, she grabbed the bone that was leaning against the wall beside her ax and she grabbed that too. Running back out she closed the door to the safe house and gave the bone to Boris to chew on.

Taking a deep breath she headed down the hallway, petting the head of a cutout at the corner as she passed. Turning the corner she grabbed the flashlight that rested on the desk and turned it on.

Making sure to keep the light on Boris, the trio entered the dark hallway and made sure to stay close to one another. When they reached the end the gate closed behind them with a loud clang. "_You got any ideas to open these doors, Boris?" _holding out his hand she gave him the flashlight and he opened the vent in the wall and crawled through. After a few minutes, the door slowly opened and she beckoned for Bendy to follow her.

*time skip*

After finally fixing the toy machine and moving the shelves to get to the door, she told bendy to wait outside as this is where The False Angle made her entrance. Getting a nod from The Demon, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her and stood in the middle of the room.

She stood still as a song began to play from hidden speakers in the room.

" _**I'm the cutest little Angel sent from above and I know just how to swing." **_

Lily knew that this so-called angel was in no way cute but choose to keep quiet for now.

" _**I got a bright little halo and I'm filled with love, *pop* I'm Alice Angel!"**_

Blinking slowly lily muttered about how this Alice was in no way shape or form an angel, she might have a halo but that did not make her one.

" _**I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town." **_

"_**Just one little dance and I know you'll fall *pop* I'm Alice Angel!"**_

"_**I ain't no flapper, I'm a clashie dish, and boy can this girl sing." **_

"_**This gal can grant you every wish….." **_

The deformed version of Alice threw herself against the glass pounding on it and yelled,

"**Í̵̭͙̙̍̄̏'̷̫̼̪̐̓̅M̷̰̿͝ ̵͉̄͒͊̑A̵͓͆L̴̫̤̦̮͂̉̆̈Ḭ̷̪̙̟̓̅̋́C̸̪̘̭̕Ę̶͈̌͂͝ͅ ̷̍̒̐ͅĄ̷̖̂͐N̴̫̟̈́̃G̶̮̪͛́̒E̷͉͝L̷͉̮̠͌̓͠" **she pounded harder and the glass shattered sending pieces of it everywhere.

The whole room went dark and lily heard laughter coming from the false angel. " _**I see you there… a new fly in my endless web….`` **_Lily felt a hand brush her cheek, and the false angel whispered in her ear, " _**Come along now…. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels." **_the lights turned on and Malice was gone.


End file.
